backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baseball Kids
Baseball Kids is a game released only for the CD-i in July 11, 1996 and PC in January 23, 1997. It was the predecessor for Backyard Baseball. The PC version is one of the last games Kobra Nile Duck Games developed and published before shutting down in Summer 1997. During developement, it was going to feature Fido Dido characters and was meant to be called Fido Dido Baseball. Some of the designs were later reused for the Fido Dido comics since the late '90s. Differences Differences between BK and BB *The characters were designed by another character designer *Some of the characters look completely different (EXAMPLE: Billy Jean had blonde pigtails, is shorter, and has glasses.) *The characters (except for Pablo and Luanne) were voiced by different actors. *There was a character in a wheelchair. His name is "Brian Gomez". He got replaced by Kenny Kawaguchi in Backyard Baseball. Brian's appearence might inspire Joey in Backyard Baseball 2007. *There were 3 music videos featuring Billy Jean Blackwood and Kimmy Eckman, seen on the "Extra" section of the game. The songs are "Let's Play Baseball", "Swing Batter Batter", and "I Hit the Ball for You". *Instead of Sunny Day and Vinnie The Gooch, Baseball Kids has Keagan Whitmire and Jack Fowler. Differences between the PC and CD-i version * The CD-i version comes with the included "Talk-2-Me" device so you can talk to the characters in the game. * In the CD-i version, Luanne Lui is spelt "Luannie Liu". * The PC version is more colorful than the CD-I version. * In the PC version, Achmed Khan is spelt "Akme Khan". * In the CD-i version, the line "Batter up. Not a broken ladder!" was heard. * A character exclusive for the CD-i version is a ballerina named "Sandy Allison". She is replaced by Vicki Kawaguchi in the PC version. Gallery Baseball Kids - Ashley.png|Ashley Webber Baseball Kids - Sidney.png|Sidney Webber Baseball Kids - Jorge.png|Jorge Garcia Baseball Kids - Kimmy.png|Kimmy Eckman Baseball Kids Maria chart comparison.png|Comparison of the level chart for Maria used in the beta and final concept of the game. Baseball Kids - Billy Jean sprite.png|Sprite of Billy Jean, inspiration for a rubber mini toy Baseball Kids (PC) - Billy Jean Blackwood.png|Billy Jean's card seen in the PC version Commercial In late 1996, a commercial was made to promote the PC release of Baseball Kids in January 1997. It was animated by Sunwoo Animation in Korea and was filmed in Sun Valley, CA. Amir: The world's a better place. Annie: No more boredom and get out and play. Dante: Kids love the baseball game. Maria, Dante and Annie: We are going to keep it that way. Amir and Achmed: 'Cus baseball's better than boring Dante and Annie: And boring's meaner than fun. Pete: Fireball, spitball, and all-around ball. Play a game y'all. Maria, Pablo, and Vicki. Amir, Luanne, and Ricky. Achmed: 'Cus baseball's better than boring Dante and Annie: And boring's meaner than fun. Announcer: Baseball Kids, new for the PC! By KND Games. Annie: 'Cus baseball's better than boring, Maria: And boring's meaner than fun. '''Dante: '''That's right! Cast *Kevin Clash as Dante Robinson, Brian Gomez, and Pete Wheeler *Alice Dinnean as Annie Frazier, Sandi Allison/Vicki Kawaguchi, Ronny Dobbs, Mikey Thomas, and Sally Dobbs *Noal MacNeal as Ernie Steele and Ricky Johnson *Joey Mazzarino as Jorge Garcia, Jack Fowler, Achmed Khan, and Amir Khan *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Stephanie Morgan, Billy Jean Blackwood, Kiesha Phillips, Jocinda Smith, Ashley Webber, Sidney Webber, and Gretchen Hasselhoff *Sue Rose as Angela Delvecchio *Fran Bill as Lisa Crocket (PC version only) *Martin P. Robinson as Dmitri Petrovich, Reese Worthington, and Marky Dubois *Carmen Osbahr as Maria Luna *Jen Taylor as Luanne Lui *Dex Manley as Pablo Sanchez *April Winchell as Keagan Whitmire *Tara Strong as Kimmy Eckman Category:Games